Bondage!
by Ruth Goldhawk
Summary: Hermione Granger, schoolgirl on the verge of womanhood, has finally hit snapping point.


Bondage

Disclaimer: All JK's, hardly mine!

Hermione Granger strutted down the corridor with a little smile on her face. It was a good morning. A very good morning.  
  
39 hours earlier...  
  
Hermione Granger stood on the sofa in the very centre of the Gryffindor common room. This in itself was rather odd, partly because she was a Seventh Year by this time and as a rule Seventh Years did not stand on the furniture unless specifically instructed to do so but mostly because she was Hermione and girls like Miss Granger only broke the rules if they had a very good reason! Watching her intently was a good proportion of her house and as she yelled from her advanced height they jumped in comic unison. This comedy was however quickly temerepd by curiosity as they listened to her words. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She cried! Harry Potter frowned up at her. "But who do you hate Hermione?" "Snape! And I'll get back at him! He took points from Gryffindor because he stepped on Crookshanks tail. This is the last straw, he actually gave me 66% for an essay the other day. For an essay I worked on for hours!"  
  
Unbeknowst to the Gryffindor common room Hermione Granger had been locked in a battle of wills for around six months. She had made the mistake of fixing her Potions Professor's arm after a particularly nasty dark revel and rather than thank her he had sneered. Since then he had been extremely harsh in his manner towards her. It was quite inappropriate for a member of staff to behave so cruelly towards a student but his position in society was altogether unheard of. Snape, you see, was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, once a cruel and altogether unholy Death Eater his reformation had taken place in the latter days of the 1970's and from that time he had been working for none other than the head man of the Order, Hermione's own headmaster!  
  
Earlier that very day Hermione had been present in the Potions classroom for a Newt Level lesson. She had noticed that one of the clumsier members of that class had spilt a little potion beside his cauldron and had thought it best to alert Professor Snape. "Sir..." she had begun in all earnestness, unsuspecting of the brutal interruption she was bound to suffer. "Miss Granger, why are you talking when I haven't granted you permission?" "Well sir I..." "Miss Granger" he boomed "20 points from Gryffindor!" It was absurd, her eyes had welled up and though she did her valiant best a single tear escaped her control and ran solemnly down her face. This however had not been her breaking point for only the harm of another, her beloved cat and familiar, could bring her to true anger.  
  
The young woman, for she had indeed blossomed from a toothy child to a girl on the verge of adulthood, stepped off the sofa and began to think. 'I must get revenge,' she mused, 'but how best to do it? I should like to confine him somehow but I'm quite sure that I don't know how to begin. But wait, I'll tie him up, it's risky but I believe I could manage it. I could get in to so much trouble but perhaps if I stunned him he wouldn't realise it was me!? That would show him!'  
  
What pluck she had for one so young and truly she possessed the bravery of a hundred lionesses!  
  
And so, after a little planning Hermione Granger picked up her wand and knocked him out from behind with a handy spell. In order to gain full satisfaction from her action she tied him up with rope by hand, tightening the restraints just a little with a wave of her handy object. "Is that Snape?" She murmured, full of glee as she directed him in to his own potions classroom and propped him upright on a chair. "I do believe it is and you can stay here all night you naughty boy!" And with that she strode off with a little bounce in her step.  
  
Back to the present...  
  
She sat in the Great Hall spooning cornflakes in to her mouth with a little more enthusiasm than normal. Not quite the most alert person on the average morning she was surprisingly vital on this particular day and thus she was one of the very first people that Dumbledore stopped in his quest to find Severus Snape. "Hermione my dear girl, if you should happen upon the Potions master could you tell him I would like a word later?" "Of course Headmaster" she answered, bowing her head in respect to the admirable old man. She continued on her way to the Potions room for their first lesson was that very subject and she was soon joined by her two best companions, Harry and Ron. As they approached the Dungeons, a dank place for classes indeed but nevertheless a very traditional space, they heard a cry! Colin Creevey, a boy from the sixth hurried past the three friends with his trusty camera clutched dearly between two hands. Ten other students stood in the room, gathered around the desk, among them Harry's true enemy Draco Malfoy and the awful Pansy Parkinson. There mouthes agape they stared at their bound Professor with utter shock on their faces. Colin, never one to miss an opportunity, quickly took a series of photographs and ran at great speed away from the room, fearing the wrath of a man released from imprisonment!  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore shortly entered the room as one would expect from a responsible adult and stopped quite short at the sight. 'He shall know that I did it!' Hermione thought desperately and was quite relieved when the man burst in to reams of laughter. "Severus" he gasped through the laughter "you look like hell!". This seemed to be taking it a bit far in Hermione's opinion, it was really rather a rude thing to say and thus she took pity on her bound enemy, flicking her wand and releasing the dark haired man. "Thank you Miss Granger" he muttered and then scanned every face in the room. Finally he settled on Harry. "Potter, 60 points from Gryffindor for failing to release me from my bonds on entering the room!" The Gryffindors gasped at this torturous loss of points, quite unjust and miserable and Harry's face went red with the feeling of injustice brewing within him. All but Hermione sympathised. She simply cocked her head to one side. She rather preferred the man who looked like hell and thanked her. In fact she liked him rather a lot! A new plan set slowly in motion, one that involved a little more tying up and a little less knocking out. 'Yes, that will do nicely' she thought to herself but of course it would have to wait until after graduation and her full advent in to womanhood. It simply was not proper to get involved while in such a strict relationship as teacher and pupil.


End file.
